


Get to know you

by Soldier_girl00



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier_girl00/pseuds/Soldier_girl00
Summary: LightningxFang at a bar with meddling sisters
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Get to know you

one shot for now. I might return to it at some point though.

* * *

Fang eyed the woman at the bar with fascination. There was no denying that she was Serah’s sister. Same fair skin, same light eyes, even the same pink hair, albeit a more adventurous style. She held herself entirely different to her younger sister thought. Fang glanced towards the dance floor where Serah and Vanille were busy dancing together, smiling and laughing. The two were certainly alike and got on well for the short time they had known one another. Her gaze was drawn back to the woman at the bar. Lightning, Serah had called her. Fang took a swig from her bottle. The pinkette had her back to one of the concrete pillars, leaning slightly against it but not slouched, Fang noted. She clutched her glass in her hands, brows furrowed slightly as she looked about the room, obviously not too interested in much.

Fang noticed one of the shot girls looking at the woman, playing with her dark hair nervously. Observed the way she plastered a smile on her face and stuck out her chest before approaching Lightning. The way she stood too close and declined the pinkette’s money after she handed over one of her shots. Lightning on the other hand seemed totally unaware of the situation. A swift fraudulent smile and a nod thanks was all the worker got for her efforts before she was on her way. _Poor girl_ Fang thought with somewhat dark amusement, watching as Lightning downed the drink and placed her empty glasses on the bar. As Lightning turned back it was then that their eyes met for the first time. They both stared for a moment before Fang made her first move, a simple smirk aimed directly at the pinkette. Lightning averted her gaze but Fang could tell from the rigid way she refused to look anywhere near her direction again that she had gotten the woman’s attention.

Fang settled herself near the woman, leaning her elbows back against the bar casually. She was careful not to invade any personal space, instinct told her that would end badly. Instead she settled for an arms length away. One hand stuck in her pocket as the other dangled her bottle leisurely. She let the atmosphere hang there for a while, partly curious whether this Lightning woman would make any sort of move and partly out of pleasure that her plan seemed to be going smoothly. Fang took another drink.

"So, which ones yours?" She quipped, the smirk sneaking its way back onto her face. The pinkette continued to look ahead as the seconds painfully ticked by.

"The one in the white shirt and red skirt" Lightning finally replied. "Yours?" She cast a quick side glance at the brunette.

"The red head with the beads dancin next to 'er" Fang chuckled.

"Vanille, right?" Lightning questioned. "We had a quick introduction when I got here"

"Yea" Fang placed her empty bottle on the bar. "Confession time. I know Serah. Nille’s had her over once or twice"

That caught Lightning’s attention. The woman turned to face her. Now Fang could see the true beauty of the pinkettes features. Fang could feel herself staring but she couldn’t help herself as a faint blush crept across the woman’s pale cheeks.

"T-that so?" Lightning stumbled.

Fang hummed in response and the two fell silent.

"Your accent..." Lightning started, trying to find the right words.

"Gran Pulse" Fang smiled. "We actually haven't long moved here".

"Hope it’s treating you well" Lightning’s lips pulled upwards slightly.

"Thanks" Fang ran her fingers through her hair and cleared her throat. "Anyway, you must be Lightning, right?".

The woman quirked and eyebrow at the sound of her name and Fang laughed nervously.

"Serah mentioned you" She explained.

Lightning’s brows furrowed for a moment as she studied the Pulsian.

"call me Light".

"Fang" Fang flashed a grin and turned to lean forward on the bar. "So, can I get you a drink, Light?"

Lightning’s blush darkened but she kept her composure.

"Sure" she said coolly.

"What'll it be?" Fang smiled at her.

"Surprise me"

"So what brings you here except sister sittin? You don't really seem the party type" Fang nodded towards their siblings.

"I was supposed to meet a friend but she couldn’t make it" Lightning shrugged.

"A friend?" The Pulsian raised her eyebrows. _Friend? She?_ She was very much enjoying the company of this enigmatic woman and felt a pang of disappointment at the thought she may not be able to get to know her more personally.

"Yea" Lightning replied, her brows creased in a slightly confused look.

Oh goddess the woman was so oblivious it was adorable. Fang couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face, she could definitely have some fun with this one.

"Fang!" Vanille squealed running up and throwing her arms around the tall woman.

"I'm so glad you could make it Fang. Poor Lightning’s been all alone since Lebreau cancelled" Serah chirped happily.

"Ah I'm more than happy to keep sunshine here company. Besides we've been talking for a while now you two were so busy." Fang cracked.

Lightning simply tutted and rolled her eyes at the giggling that ensued.

"I don't need company" the pinkette huffed.

"And miss out on this tall, dark, and beautiful stranger" Serah retorted gesturing at Fang.

"Don’t forget funny and charming" Vanille chimed waving her finger in the air.

Fang almost chocked on her drink as Lightning’s deadpan expression passed between the three of them, her cheeks burning vigorously.

"Thanks girls" Fang coughed. "Always helpful".

Lightning’s expression darkened and she glared at the younger women in turn.

"You set this up" she growled at them.

"Nooo" the girls replied in unison as they glanced between themselves.

Lightning raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, maybe a little" Vanille giggled innocently.

"You would make good friends if nothing else. I'm sure of it" Serah pleaded.

"Tch" Lightning relaxed her stance, "fine".

"That means she likes you" Serah winked towards Fang, winning her a swift warning blow to the back of the head.

* * *

As Serah and Vanille excused themselves from the groups table to use the bathroom Fang and Lightning were left exchanging awkward glances.

"Want another?" Lightning broke the tension, gesturing towards the brunettes empty bottle.

"How could I say no?" Fang jested with a broad smile.

As the pinkette made her way to the bar the Pulsian’s eyes weren't far behind. Fang couldn’t help the satisfied smile that pulled at her lips as she watched the way the woman’s dress rose tantalisingly high as she took each step. Or the way those long lithe legs looked so inviting. Lightning’s dress lay against her form nicely, revealing the shape of her body beneath without clinging too much. Her exposed shoulders looked just as appealing as the rest of her. Fang could feel her heart beating faster as she took in all the Cocoonian’s details. Goddess the woman was attractive.

"Enjoying the view?" Vanille whispered close to her ear causing Fang to almost jump out of her seat.

"W-what?" She stammered, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"Oh please. Your eyes were practically popping out of their sockets" Vanille tutted.

"They were not" Fang argued, leaning back in her seat.

"I wouldn't worry. She's been checking you out all night too. When she thinks no one is looking" Serah laughed.

"Really?" Fang questioned eagerly.

"Really, what?" Lightning asked, placing the new drink in front of the brunette.

"Oh...er...well" Fang stammered.

"I was just telling them how good of a dancer you are" Serah jumped in while grabbing her sister’s hand, pulling her towards the dance floor.

Lightning cast a nervous glance to the Pulsians who were in the same situation.

"If you can't beat em" Fang shrugged, smirking as she let Vanille pull her from her seat.

"Serah!" Lightning whispered angrily freeing her hand. Serah simply placed her hands on her hips and gave her a disappointed expression.

"How about it, sunshine?" Fang offered her hand to the shorter woman. Lightning hesitated a few moments before taking it and Fang threw her an encouraging wink.

On the dance floor Fang observed the pinkettes awkward stance and stiff posture. She edged away from her companions to purposely bump against the Cocoonian.

"You need to relax" she said as she gently swept her hands over Lightning’s and entwined their fingers. She smiled warmly when the woman allowed her to govern their movements.

"Dancing really isn't my thing" Lightning admitted as she returned her smile.

"You’re a soldier, right? You must be used to battles" Fang brought their hands higher as she swayed her body to the rhythm of the music. "Fightin's a lot like dancin" she said as she moved her hands from Lightning’s when the pinkette seemed more at ease with the movements. Choosing to rest them on the woman’s hips instead.

"You don't think, you just move" Lightning conceded with a smile.

Fang hummed in agreement. She liked the way the Cocoonian was moving against her, the feel of body heat, her scent. The woman’s eyes were fierce but soft at the same time and Fang had to restrain herself from reaching out and touching her face.

"But there's not normally a bunch of people around watching" Lightning murmured.

"Ain't no one watchin" Fang assured her. She chanced leaning closer to the pinkette. "even if they were" she started, noticing Lightning had not pulled away. "It’s only because you’re the most stunning girl here" she breathed, leaning her forehead against the shorter womans.

She wasn't prepared when the pinkette shut her eyes and closed the gap between them suddenly. Soft lips pressed against hers, stealing her breath. Then they were withdrawing just as quickly. Fang acted swiftly before Lightning could pull away fully. She laced one of her arms around the pinkette’s lower back, pulling her flush against herself while her other hand found its way to the back of Lightning’s head, halting her retreat. Fang heard the womans breath hitch at the sudden force of her actions but she pushed her lips against Lightning’s anyway. She brushed her tongue over them as Lightning relaxed against her, sliding the muscle into the Cocconian’s mouth as she opened up to her. She felt Lightning’s arm move over her shoulder and around her neck, pulling her closer as the other tugged lightly at her hair. Etro she felt good. Everything dissolved away around her until just the two of them remained. The feel of their tongues coaxing one another, Fang could taste the fruity flavours of the pinkettes drink. The way their hands explored, was that nails she just felt? Her lungs ached and as they eventually pulled away slowly other things came back to focus.

"I'd really like to get to know you" Fang said between breaths, tucking some wayward strands of pink hair behind Lightning's ear.


End file.
